Amanda and Sarek: Love Pranking
by Cleopatra96
Summary: Amanda plays a prank on Sarek. Sarek tells Spock about his mother. I am aware of the differences I put in the story. There will be no bad reviews or THEY WILL BE DELETED SO DON'T DO IT! Please keep the reviews clean. As mentioned in my other stories I will take creative criticism. Thanks :D


Love Pranking/ You asked me once….

The day was long and I just wanted to get out of this meeting. I swear the last one was longer than the last even though we were interrupted by the news of Spock's fight. Sarek, my husband, had told me a few days ago that Spock had to go to training, apparently something to help him get into the School. I honestly wonder if that is a good idea, with all of the talk of him being half human and me a "disadvantage" if the bullying will get worse and this time he won't just get a black eye and a cut lip. I sighed to myself as the one of the members talked about a problem on the planet. Again, I was very tuned out thinking of my son. I glanced at my husband who was sitting beside me, he leaned towards me and whispered in my ear "He will be fine Amanda". It's like he could read my mind, or I kept writing about Spock on the pad that we were supposed to be taking notes with.  
>After what seemed like forever, the discussion finally ended and after being held up by the other Ambassadors I simply told my husband that I would meet him at home. When I arrived home, I was greeted by Linnea who graciously look my coat. "Good Evening my lady." She smiled, "Good Evening Linnea. Where is my son?"<p>

"Master Spock was in his room packing for his trip". With a gentle pat on her shoulder I walked down the hall. I knocked lightly on Spock's door. "Spock" I asked gently "May I come in, my dear?"

His little voice echoed through the door "Serenely mother"

I hoped the door and saw him putting his clothes in his suit case. The motherly organization took told. "My boy, may I help you?" I asked, reaching for the shirts that were in the suitcase. I lifted them up to organize them and saw that they were in order already. "This is unlike you, my love."

"I know that you would look before I left. I thought it logical to organize them before you did."

I sighed and nodded my head, he was so right. I wrapped him in an embrace, "I'm so proud of you…in everything you do."

He pulled away after a moment, he was not a very physical person. However, I could see that he needed a little inspiration and when I looked into his eyes. I caressed his face with my thumb, "Very well then, I'll leave you be then".

I turned to leave, but something caught my eye in his suitcase. With curiousness, I moved his shirts and pants and saw some gadgets like guns and even rope. There was a lot.

"Spock, what is this?!" I asked, holding up the Gun. "What are you doing?"

"Mother, I encourage you not to be worried. It is not a real gun that will kill one. Look" He pointed the gun to the wall and pulled the trigger. It was a "gag" gun as we called them back home.

"It's just a prank gun… incase if some tries to inquire that you are a disgrace and other mean things. Or inquire that Father is a traitor."

"So, you plan to prank them with these gadgets?" I asked, picking up the rope. All of a sudden a thought came to mind, an evil though, a wicked though, a….funny though.

"Spock" I turned back to the situation at hand, I really needed to talk to him about these words that people say about us. I bend down to him "Spock, I want you to listen to me. I am a Human, and to the Vulcan Society and people that is unacceptable. Families talk and have their own opinions that they share with their children. However, I know it hurts to have them say these things about me and to have them call your father a Traitor…" I was losing my words, I trailed off… how do I explain this to him? That I just didn't care and he shouldn't either? He's just a boy, he doesn't know what it means to not care about something so serious at times. "Spock, I just want you to understand that your father and I… don't care what other people think of us. Do you understand?"

"I believe I do Mother, thank you."

I smiled "By the way, May I borrow your Rope? I will give it back to you before the night is done."

"Of course Mother." He said, turning back to his suitcase.

I closed the door and walked down the hallway. Sarek and I have been talking lately and we have agreed that we really haven't been as close as we once were. We have been so busy lately with Spock and the Council that it's just not the same anymore. I smiled as an idea entered my head, I suddenly bumping into one of our servants also Spock's 'Nanny' as I turned the corner.

"Oh, Linnea, I am so sorry." I stopped her,

"It's quite alright Lady Amanda" she beamed, holding the folded towels. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually Linnea, would you mind getting me a bucket when you get a chance?" I leaned in, "I'm going to play a prank on Sarek tonight and I'm going to need some help. Would you get your husband for me, I think I need some advice."

She smiled, "I'm sure he would love to speak with you. I will send him by when I see him next. I will get that bucket for you."

I smiled and went about going back to my room. As I went down the hallway I saw Sarek rounding the corner. As we got closer I hid the rope behind my back. "Hello Amanda, I do apologize for the events at the council."

"It is quite alright Sarek. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is well, Amanda."

I smiled as he placed his hands on my waste and pulled me towards him "I had a thought that for supper tonight, we possibly can spent it alone."

I coax a brow "and what of Spock?"

"Linnea and Felix can take him out for some of that 'Ice Cream' you sneak him."

Feeling embarrassed, I looked down feeling my cheeks blush. His finger pulled my chin up, my eyes met him

"Do not fret" he told me, "I'm not angry" leaning to my lips "In fact, I am growing fond of him getting knowledge of his human heritage".

I smiled "I shall talk to Linnea when I see her next. I think she would like some time with him before he goes".

"That is wonderful. I think I'm going to go do some work before Supper". Even though Vulcan's are very stoic, they have a very distinct way of showing love. However, one has to master emotions. According to my husband it is difficult since It's not in there nature. After being married for years now, I have grown to discover when my husband was flirting with me, his smiles and expressions that meant different commands and wants. As we stood there, he gave me a slight smile. In this situation, I could tell he wanted me to join him but to work on things concerning the council. I smile wickedly and say with a gently voice,

"I have certain matters to attend to, Sarek….Perhaps later."

With a gently nod his hands slid from my waste his smile faded and he walked down the hall into his office.

I smiled as Linnea caught my eye with her husband Felix's arm intertwined with hers.

"Felix for you Lady Amanda". She handed me the bucket from behind her back, "The bucket you asked for"

I look it from her with a smile, wanting to exam the content of the bucket. Before I could prepare myself the weight dragged my arms to the ground.

"What on earth is in here Felix?" I gasped,

As the bucket started to tilt he helped me adjust the bucket onto the floor. "Just some things Lady Amanda. Do not worry, it will not harm Sir. Sarek"

I smiled mischievously, patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you Felix. I really appreciate this. I have just the plan".

"Oh Madam" Linnea's timid voice spired me away from my thoughts. "I was wondering if, Felix and I, if it was okay with you, had the rest of the evening off to go out to dinner. We were… wondering if we could bring Spock with us."

Thankfully, the suggestion my husband had suggested sparked in my head. "Oh Linnea, I am so happy that you and Felix volunteered as Sarek and I wanted the night alone was going to ask you to take Spock out tonight." It was very rarely that I see Felix smile, as very fond of Spock and Spock of him despite Felix being human like me. Since he was only in the household, others were not aware of Felix. In the beginning, I found myself wanting that myself so I couldn't hear the rumors. I smiled at him and reached into my pocket, "For your troubles" I was always really grateful to the servants however, Linnea and Felix were my favorite and I often snuck some extra money in their paychecks. However, seeing equivalent to 200 dollars made their jaws drop.

"Save it for the little second honeymoon" I teased, knowing about their conversations late at night.

I walked down the hall thinking of setting my plan in motion as soon as possible. After getting some help from another servant I took my place…. in front of Sarek's office door. I knocked

"Sarek, May I speak with you for a moment?" A laugher caught my attention, I glanced at Linnea and Felix who walked down the hallway with Spock. They really did care a lot for Spock, and even though Spock doesn't show emotion unlike the human servants, I could tell he liked them as well. I turned back just as Sarek opened the door

"You asked of my service?"

Glancing back, my face was no more than a few inches away from his. I smiled "I did, I wanted to ask if you could help me with something in the dining room? I need to move the table."

"What of the servants?" he asked.

"Well," I hesitated for a moment, trying to think of an excuse, "Felix and Linnea are out with Spock, and Westley and Christina are going grocery shopping".

"Miranda and Jonathan"?

"Cooking" I said, "We could have been done by now Sarek."

"Alright, alright. I'll inquire my services; however I must get back to work".

"I understand" I walk him to the dining room. He stalled in his track, his eye catching something. "What is it dear?" I asked, "Does something displease you?"

"Why is the main dining room door open?"

I shrugged, "Miranda probably left it open. You know how she is she…"

Before I could finish his grip fell from my arm as he walked back to his office. "Sarek, what is it?" I asked

"I'm will be going through the back to see how Miranda and Jonathan are. The last time we went through the front, we saw a mess."

I grabbed his arm, however my efforts to pull him to back to the main entrance where the bucket sat on top of the door waiting for Sarek to be covered in leftover food were to no avail as his strength was too much for me. I was pulled with him to the kitchen leading to the back entrance of the kitchen where Miranda and Jonathan were nowhere to be seen.

"Miranda" He called, "Jonathan! Why is the main door open?"

We stood there in silence for a second before we heard Miranda's voice "Master Sarek, we are in here setting up!"

As he went towards the door, I pull him back,

"Please dear, the table is this way!" trying to make an excuse, but again I was pulled into the door leading to the dining room. As I pulled back something cold seeped through my dress, old spaghetti caught my eye as it ran down my head dress. Miranda and Jonathan catch my eye looking very shocked. There was a moment of silence until I looked at Sarek who was covered in most of the buckets contents, Spaghetti, Lasagna, Salad, Dressing, Desserts, Meatballs and much more. A laugh escaped my lips as I moved the dangling piece of spaghetti from his face.

"Oh my god" I laugh. I glanced at Miranda and Jonathan who were trying not to laugh themselves. Sarek brushed the Salad from my head dress. He gently took it off trying not to get it in my hair and placed it on the couch. His lips pressed hard against mine, a shiver ran down my spine. In front of the servants?

"Honey.." I mumbled through the kiss "Miranda...Jonathan"

His eyes met mine as he pulled away from the kiss, "I had a thought that you had that plot for a while. You never cease you amaze me".

With the look in his eyes, I could tell that he wanted a moment. I turned to Miranda and Jonathan my cheeks turning red

"You may leave. We will clean up the mess". They rushed passed up there laughs slowly coming slipping out of their lips. I turned back to Sarek, he smiled and released my hair from the pin. "Even with your dress ruined and parts of your hair drenched with Salad dressing, you still look beautiful". His lips touched mine once more, crushing them as the passion intensified. He ran his fingers through my hair as he slowly pushed me to the table. I reached in front to the buttons on his vest when the door opening caught us by surprise. My head rested on his shoulder not wanting to face the embarrassment. Dear God, please let it be Linnea or Felix….

"Spock" he said, "You are supposed to be with Linnea and Felix".

"Father, I forgot my jacket… I thought it would be here".

My head slowly turned to him, my hands filled with Sarek's vest a embarrassed smile escaped my lips. I turned my head to face my son "Spock, It is on the chair." I pointed to the chair behind the door where Miranda had placed it as we came in. "Mother, why is there Salad in your hair?" He asked as he grabbed his coat. "I….I…" I couldn't find the words, "I think Linnea wants you now." Spock's eyes glanced at his father, something in his eyes looked different. His seemed… happy. Was this a beginning emotion? He is so young to master emotion yet. As I opened my mouth to speak, he walked out of the room. After a moment I turned back to Sarek,

"What do you do?" I asked timidly.

"I smiled at him". He beamed, wrapping his arms around my waste wrapping me in an embrace once more. His lips meet mine once more.

"Bed" I muttered. "Not here.."

With a wicked smile he lifted me from my feet,

"As you wish".

I sighed in relaxation as we laid there together. A nice warm shower and some intense cuddling was all we needed. As my head rested on his bare chest I thought about Spock, "How are we going to tell Spock what he saw?" I asked

"I will speak to the boy after supper. We had a discussion earlier about the subject of physical interactions".

"Alright then, shall I assist you in the discussion?"

"I believe I can handle the discussion, my dear".

Linnea's voice echoed through the door "Lady Amanda, Master Sarek, Dinner is ready."

He turned towards me with a smile and kissed my lips passionately once more. "So you won't feel deprived at dinner"

I rolled my eyes playfully and slipped on a clean, simple dress and together, we slipped out of our room to join Spock for dinner.

Dinner was awkward to say the least as we basically sat in silence. As I finished my Salad wanting some kind of relief from this, I clear up my plate and glass and go into the kitchen. My heart was beating out of my chest with embarrassment and nervousness. What if he was scared for life? What if he thought less of us? I decided to stay in the kitchen help Miranda and Jonathan with the dishes. After a while, a good distraction really helped, as Miranda and I talked as I dried the dishes.

"I need Master Sarek and Sir Spock's dishes" She said, with Jonathan out I had to go in and get them. I timidly went to the door and opened it slightly, I paused as I heard them talking. It seemed quite serious. I smiled brightly as I heard Sarek's voice telling our son's his feelings:

"I smiled at you because; I wanted to see that Vulcan's can have emotion. It takes a long time to master. I also wanted you to see what love was. What you witnessed was your mother and I in a minor situation of showing each other our love for each other… You asked me once why I married your mother…I married her because I love her".

~END~


End file.
